5 times Pink said I love you and the one time Yellow said it back
by Sofie Rose
Summary: Title pretty much explains it. Lots of Family, Hurt, Comfort, and a tinge of Humor. Mostly about Yellow and Pink, but also highly includes Blue. White makes a few appearances.


_The first._

"WHOOO!" Pink shouted as she cannonballed into Blue's pool.

Yellow grunted as the water splashed across her face. "Pink please." She said lamely "You're a Diamond. Act like it."

Pink pouted. She just jumped in the pool. What was so wrong with that?

"Oh, lighten up Yellow" Blues' gentle voice said. "There's no one around. Let her have some fun."

Pinks pout turned into a small grin. Leave it to Blue to stand up for her.

Yellows expression slightly softened, and she sighed.

"Yellow is right about one thing Starlight." White said. "You really should start acting like a Diamond."

Pinks grin faded back into a pout. "All right fine" she said crossing her arms "I won't splash into the pool again."

White gave a smile "Good."

The room was silent for a minute.

"Can I sit somewhere?" Pink suddenly asked. "My feet are getting tired."

Blue laughed softly. She sunk a little deeper into the pool so her knees could come up a little for Pink to sit on. "Here" she said gently.

Pink gave her a thankful smile before she pulled herself on Blue's knees where her legs instantly took a rest.

"So Yellow" Blue started "How's the new colony coming along?"

Yellows face , which had been gruff before lightened up a little"

"Well…"

* * *

This… was… boring.

When Blue said that the diamonds should spend time together in the pool of her castle, Pink thought that they would actually do something _fun_ for once.

But instead of playing a game of some sort, her fellow diamonds just talked about colonies, and organics, and all that other boring stuff that they could be talking about later.

If they were going to talk about their colonies and such, the least they could do was use simpler vocabulary. She was only born a few centuries ago, how could she understand all of these fancy words like "defective strings" or "supply lines"?

At this point, Pink had slid off of Blue's legs and was just sitting grumpily under water with her legs and arms crossed.

And yet she could still hear her fellow diamonds talking.

When were they going to stop talking and actually _do_ something. Pink didn't even care anymore. Just as long as they weren't talking about that boring stuff Pink would be happy. She was wondering if she sang really loud under water, maybe she could block the talking out.

Wait….

.

.

.

 _That's it!_

* * *

Yellow doesn't know how it happened. One minute she was sitting in the pool in Blue's chamber talking about how everyone's colonies are going, and the next, Pink Diamond is bursting out from the water.

It was then Yellow noticed that Blue had sat up, and had her knees back in the water.

How long had Pink been under there?

"Do you guys want to play a game?" Pink asked, a big smile on her face. Knowing the small diamond, Pink probably just came up with something that was supposedly "awesome".

Yellow was quick to answer "No thanks Pink" she said indifferently. "You were saying Blue?"

Pink groaned "Come oooon" she whined. "Just one time. If you don't like it, then I promise I'll be quiet and stay out of your way for the rest of the month."

While the idea of Pink letting her be for the entire month was tempting, Yellow stood her ground.

"No Pink" she said firmily.

Pink gave a sad sigh and turned to Blue.

"Please Blue?" She asked softly, her eyes watery.

Yellow internally groaned. Pink always knew what to do to get Blue to cave in. And while Blue could sometimes hold her ground, right now, she was on the spot.

"Um…" she said, shifting uncomfortably "Pink please, don't look at me like that"

Pinks eyes only widened some more, and her lower lip stuck out only by a little.

Yellow gave an internal sigh. Pink had Blue on the spot. Yellow could see Blue fighting herself between what she should say, and what she wanted to say.

Finally, Blue sighed. "One round" she said.

Pink grinned. "Wait." She said suddenly. "Can it be two rounds? Please?"

Blue sighed again. "Two rounds. That's it"

Pink beamed, and Yellow saw Blue give a small smile back.

"Now what do you want to do?" Blue asked. "I'm afraid there isn't much to do here."

"That's alright" Pink said, still grinning. "I just made up a new game"

With that, Pink went back underwater. A few seconds later, Yellow heard very distinct singing coming from underneath.

A minute later, Pink came back up. "Come on." She said smiling. "Guess the song I'm singing"

She went right back under the water and the muffled singing came back.

Blue listened for a moment.

"Is it the Song of the Sapphires?" she asked.

Pink came up. "Yep!"

"Well this was fun" Yellow said, happy that the game was now over. "Now what were you saying before Blue?"

"Wait a second" Pink interrupted. "Blue promised two rounds remember?"

"She did say that" White said, who had been quiet for most of the time.

This time, Yellow couldn't hold back a small groan. "Fine" she said begrudgingly "But make it quick."

"It's not me who can make it quick" Pink retorted smugly. With that, she went back under the water where the muffled singing came back with a different tune.

This time however, Blue had a much harder time guessing the song.

"March of the Diamonds? No, to slow. Maybe it's 'Topazes Tune'? Wait no, that's much slower. Is it 'the Lapis Lazuli's Lullaby?"

Blue just kept on guessing, but with every suggestion, Pink would just stay under the water and continue singing or come up to the surface to hear what Blue had said better. But every time she did, she would just smile, shake her head 'no' and go back under.

Finally, Blue turned to Yellow. "Yellow, I'm out of songs" she whispered. "Help me out"

Yellow sighed (yet again). If she wanted the game to end she might as well participate to help end it faster. She listened for a minute.

"It's 'The Ruby Ride'" she said. Pink popped up to the surface smiling widely.

"Nope" she said cheerfully. Yellow glared at her. Though she wouldn't admit it, Yellow thought for a second she guessed right.

Pink laughed at her fellow Diamond. Even Blue and White gave a small chuckle.

"Calm down Yellow, it's just a game." Pink said smirking. "You'll get it next time."

Yellow did not get it next time.

Or the time after that.

Or the time after that.

Or the 10 guesses after that. Not all of which were hers, (4 were Blue, 1 from White) but half were.

Finally, they gave up.

Pink popped up, her curls soaked and on her shoulders from being underwater so long, but still smiling.

"It's Anthem of the Agates" she said with exasperation.

"Wait." Yellow said. "The Anthem of the Agates is much slower than that. Sing the song up here."

So, Pink did. And as Yellow said, the way she sang it was much faster than the original tune.

"Like I said," Yellow said smirking "Much faster then what it's supposed to be"

"Yellow." Pink said with exaggerated offense "Are you accusing your fellow diamond of… cheating?"

"Yes" Yellow said crossing her arms, smirking at Pink. "And I want a rematch"

Pinks eyes widened from surprise.

"Don't give me that look" Yellow said. "This is merely a matter of fairness and dignity. We're done playing after this."

Pink smiled "Whatever you say Yellow." She went back under.

"And you better not cheat this time" Yellow said loudly as Pink went down.

To save time, for the next four hours the Diamonds played this new game. While Blue and Yellow guessed the song, White simply watched and laughed a few times when her fellow Diamonds got humorously frustrated. Every once in a while, though, she would give a suggestion for a song (which most of the time, was the right one.)

Long story short, the diamonds had a lot of fun guessing the songs underwater, and Pink didn't cheat again. Well, at least until…

The Diamonds have been trying to guess this song for an hour now, and they had absolutely no idea of what the song was. Even White didn't know.

While they would have continued guessing, they all had colonies to handle and invade and had to get out in about five minutes.

"Alright Pink" Yellow said frustrated "You… win" she struggled to say the last word. As much as she was fond of Pink Diamond, she really hated loosing to her.

Pink came up.

Blue laughed at her damp hair and sunk deeper into the water so Pink could sit on her knees. She then gently removed Pinks humid curls from her face.

"That was a nice song" she said smiling "What was it?"

Pink smiled sheepishly. "It… may have been a son I made up on the spot."

Yellow, who was getting ready to get out froze.

" _What?!"_

Pinks sheepish smile stayed. "Whoops"

That. Was. It.

Yellow lunged across the pool and pushed Pink off of Blue's legs causing Pink to let out a surprised yelp.

Pink came up to the surface, spitting out the water that got into her mouth.

"Hey" she exclaimed splashing a little water on Yellows neck.

Before Yellow could retort, a blue pearl walked up.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt my Diamond" she said, "but you are needed to check on the latest kindergarten reports."

"Yes, of course" Blue said, "Thank you Pearl."

Pearl smiled and bowed down.

"I'm sorry to break this but I must be going" Blue said as she pulled herself out of the pool.

"It's alright." White replied, "We should also be going back to our stations as well."

She and Yellow pulled themselves out as the water drained from the pool.

"Uh, guys?"

The Diamonds turned back to see Pink standing at the bottom of the empty pool. Although she could hover, she hadn't quite gotten the hang of it just yet.

Yellow stopped and Blue turned back and lifted her out. "Sorry." She said when Pink got out.

Pink smiled. "It's fine."

Blue smiled back but just a second later, she realized she had to be somewhere. "I must get going now. She said as she stood up. "And Pink?"

Pink looked at her.

"Thanks for the wonderful time." Blue gave her one more smile before rushing off.

Yellow watched her leave before looking back at Pink. "Stay out of trouble" she said, a hint of a smile on her face before turning around and also leaving.

It was when she was a few feet out when she heard it. It was soft, but Yellow isn't a diamond for nothing.

"I love you guys" come Pinks soft voice.

It was obviously not for anyone to hear but it was still a shock. Diamonds weren't supposed to show or feel a lot of emotion.

It's the reason why Yellow didn't dare even think the words back.

But if she was being honest with herself, even though she hated to admit it, knowing Pink cared made Yellow feel… kinda nice inside.

 **There's Chapter 1. I'll try to update at least once every other week** **J**


End file.
